Take Me Home
by JJCM
Summary: After a long day, Reid gives JJ a ride home. Can they finally discover their feelings towards eachother? Set towards the end of season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own Criminal Minds. This takes place toward the end of season 1, right before "Secrets & Lies". There is no Will, Henry, etc. Just a short story featuring JJ and Reid, as JJ's my favorite character. Reviews are appreciated!**

Spencer Reid walked through the dimly lit BAU office as he filed the last of his paper work for the day. Just about everyone else had already left, but his mind had been on over drive from the previous case so he decided to stick around and catch up on some mind numbing paper work. Now he was beginning to feel tired and he was more than ready to go home, speed read a book or two, and fall asleep praying he wouldn't have another early morning wake up call.

Reid closed the file cabinet before walking back to his desk to grab his coat and turn off his small desk lamp. As he slid into his coat he happened to look in the direction of Jennifer Jareau's office, not all too surprised to find that the door was closed but some light was peeking from the space beneath it. He knew all too well that she put in longer hours than just about anyone else on the team, and that hard work and drive that she possessed were just two of the things that fueled his crush for her.

Spencer stared at the door for a minute as he considered whether or not it was a good idea to pay her a visit. He didn't want to disturb her if she was hard at work or whatever else.

'Whatever else?' he asked himself.

That was a weak excuse. He was always making excuses for himself to try to avoid social situations that made him uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't comfortable with JJ; he spent as much time around her as anyone else in his life, if not more. No, it was because he knew that it would be just the two of them in the dark, empty BAU office and if his mind started to wander or if he started to look at her too hard, then he would begin to stutter or feel more self-aware of himself.

The last thing he really wanted to do was let on that he still had strong feelings for her, and that he was more torn up than he let on that his "date" with her hadn't gone as smoothly as he had hoped.

'C'mon be a man, what would Morgan do?' he asked himself as he tried to motivate himself to go up there.

He knew he was making a big deal out of nothing, but that happened sometimes when he was constantly thinking. Of course she wouldn't mind him paying her a visit and saying goodbye before he left. And if she did mind she would still be nice to him, she was always nice.

Spencer breathed in and walked slowly up the steps towards the second level where JJ's office was located. He could feel his heart starting to beat a little faster, and he reminded himself once again that he was overreacting. He reached her door and with a moment's hesitation, he softly knocked on her door.

/

JJ knew she should go home, but she had one more paper to finish before she could finally go home. She was thoroughly exhausted from the long day, and staring at the pile of cases on the right side of her desk did nothing to help her motivation.

She was tempted to look at the clock to see what time it was, but she was scared to. She knew just about everyone else had left and in what was increasingly becoming the norm, she was one of the last ones there.

She let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. As much as she loved her job and found it to be rewarding, there were times like tonight where she craved having a more normal life. She couldn't remember the last time she had a night out with the ladies, and the last time she went on a date was to the Redskins game with Spence.

It had been a great time and she had a lot of fun, even though he barely knew the first thing about football. It had been relaxing, and it felt great to get away from work for the day. And Spence was cute. Sure he was awkward and he had a habit of rambling at times, but he did so in such an innocent way that it was rather attractive; even if he wasn't the most physically imposing guy or her usual type. At this point he was probably the closest thing she had to a boyfriend, even though they were only friends.

JJ sighed again. Damn she felt lonely sometimes.

Just as she put her head in her hands, she was startled back to reality by a soft knock at her door. JJ sat up immediately, straightening her hair and trying to give the appearance that she was still on top of her game to whoever was on the other side of her door.

"JJ?" she heard the unmistakable voice of Spence call quietly as he softly knocked on her door again. Her heart picked up a beat and her eyes brightened.

"Spence? Come on in." she said putting extra effort to sound cheerful and awake. Her door opened halfway and Spence peeked around the door at her, his eyes immediately catching and holding hers for an extended moment.

"Can I come in?" he asked a little too cautiously.

"Of course! What can I do for you?" she smiled.

"Uh… nothing… just thought I'd see if you were okay, it's getting late." He said as he struggled not to get lost in her gorgeous blue eyes or her warm smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to finish filling out this last sheet so when I come in tomorrow I can get to work on this stack of new cases." She said as she pointed to the stack of folders on her desk.

She watched him eye the stack for a moment. What she would give to know what went through his head sometimes.

"What are you still doing here?" JJ asked kindly as she snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, just finished my stack of files, finally." Spencer said as he was starting to find it hard to hold a conversation with JJ once again.

"Good." JJ nodded as she watched him, seeing that there was obviously more on his mind but that he was struggling to articulate it.

"Spence?" she asked finally after another moment of silence.

"Huh?" he asked as he mentally scolded himself, he knew that he was starting to be awkward again and that soon he was going to lose her patience.

"Is everything alright?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just tired I guess." He stumbled as he smiled weakly.

"Ok. Because if you need something or if you want to talk, I'm more than willing to listen." She offered as she tried to figure out why he was becoming increasingly nervous.

"Thanks JJ. I think I just need to sleep, I'm going to head out." He said as he avoided eye contact.

He felt so stupid, and awkward, and he hated it. He knew his attempt at small talk was awkward at best and creepy at worst. He decided it was best to leave now before he made things worse and made her want to avoid him.

"Have a goodnight." He called over his shoulder as he made to leave.

"Hey, Spence?" JJ called to him as he was halfway out her door. He stopped and turned halfway to look at her as she scrambled to put her things away and grab her coat.

"Yeah JJ?" he asked curiously.

JJ sighed to herself as she put on her coat and her heart raced a little faster. Was she really going to do this? This time it was JJ's turn to be quiet and it was Spencer who was left to ponder what was going through her mind.

"I don't normally ask this…" she started as he watched her intently.

"But, do you think you can give me a ride home? I really hate to admit it but I'm absolutely exhausted and I think me driving probably isn't really a great idea right now." JJ fibbed.

Sure she was exhausted, but she could drive herself home if she wanted to. What she really wanted was company, specifically his. She wanted to make sure he was ok, as something seemed off with him.

But she was also lonely, and in all honesty, she wouldn't mind seeing if there was something there between them, as things had fallen off since their one date and she kind of regretted it. JJ figured it was the job once again ruining her ability to have any real relationships, as they had both become busy with work and allowed what had happened during the date –which had been nothing more than a quick, simple kiss- to fall into the past.

"Spence…?" JJ asked as she snapped herself out of her thoughts and realized that he still hadn't responded.

"Oh…uh, yeah. Of course JJ." Spencer finally stuttered in response, her favor being the very last thing he had expected her to ask of him.

JJ's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Thanks Spence, I really appreciate it."

Reid gave a half smile in response as his ability to think was suddenly becoming overwhelmed by the potential implications of the favor he was doing her. JJ shut off her light and Spencer was able to gather himself enough to hold the door open for her as she passed, and carefully closed it behind them.

They walked to the elevator in silence, Spencer's thoughts going back and forth from how good she smelled, to what he was going to say to her as he drove her home. They waited patiently for the elevator and before long they were in the parking garage at Spencer's car. Spencer pulled out his keys and unlocked the passenger door, holding it open as JJ got in.

"Thanks Spence." She smiled to him, appreciating that he was being a true gentleman.

"You're welcome JJ." He responded before shutting the door once she had settled.

He slowly walked to the driver's side door, trying to calm his racing heart a little. This was just a normal car ride with JJ he tried to convince himself, nothing more. He got in and started the car, and soon they were off.

**AN: Little bit of a slow start, but the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all of the views and reviews so far, it definitely helps the motivation. This story will probably be about 5 chapters, and the next one should be up in the next few days.**

The first few moments of the car ride were rather quiet, as neither JJ nor Spencer really knew what to say. Before long though they began to small talk first about work, and then about other random curiosities that Spencer was able to provide facts to. The more time they spent together, the more comfortable they felt especially for Spencer.

The car ride seemed all too quick when they arrived at JJ's apartment. Reid found an empty spot –ironically the same spot he had parked in when he had come to pick her up for their date- and let the car run as they finished their conversation and JJ gathered her things. Finally the talk died down, and regretfully Spencer knew this was as far as his night would go.

"Well we're here." He finally said to break the silence.

"Yes, we are." JJ smiled. "Thanks again Spence." She said as she opened the car door to let herself out. She knew she was shying away from what she really wanted to say, and the moment was almost gone.

Spencer turned away and waited for the inevitable sound of his car door closing. After the appropriate amount of time had passed and still no sound, he looked over to find JJ peering into the car and staring at him. She smiled sheepishly and her cheeks reddened a little.

"Uh, Spence, would you like to come in for a minute? I would love to have some company." She asked quietly.

Spencer was taken aback, not only by her offer, but also because it was the first time he had ever seen her not at her fully confident self. For a minute he thought he was dreaming. But he quickly pulled himself together; realizing that the longer he waited the more uncomfortable JJ was going to feel.

"Uh, sure. I could use a drink, thanks." He forced himself to smile through his nervousness as he turned off his car and got out.

JJ couldn't hide her smile and when Reid's eyes met hers he almost melted. She looked so gorgeous in that moment. And she was asking him of all people to come inside her apartment, a place he had only spent a few moments in.

As they walked up the stairs to her apartment, JJ reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Spencer tried his best not jolt from the sensation he felt, and he could only wonder if she felt it too. As they approached her door Spencer questioned more and more if this was real, or if he was dreaming, passed out at his desk. There was one thing he knew for sure however, he wanted this to last, forever.

JJ let go of his hand long enough to fumble with her keys and unlock her door. The lock on the door clicked, and she opened it, inviting him to step in. Spencer took a few steps in and began to scan JJ's cozy looking apartment as she turned on the lights and locked the door behind them.

"I'll take your coat, Spence." She offered softly after she had put her bag down and taken off her own coat.

She smiled at him as he handed her his coat, and Spencer felt he could detect a bit of nervousness from her, which he found quite unusual. JJ hung up both their coats in the small closet near her door as Spencer carefully began to wander around her small living room. It had a chair and a couch both facing a decent, but not large-sized, tv. There was a small window by the chair and a coffee table in front of the brown, comfy looking couch.

"Would you like something warm or cold?" JJ asked from the adjoining kitchen as she watched him begin to appraise her living space.

"Uh, cold is fine, thanks." Spencer turned and looked at her before moving to the pictures and books that were on the shelf next to her tv.

"Is wine ok? It's not too strong and it should help you sleep." JJ offered, watching him a little nervously as he looked at her pictures.

"Yeah that's fine." He said without looking up.

He was looking at the line of pictures that were placed neatly along one of the shelves. There was one from when she was little, another of her with family. A soccer photo, and a picture of her with some guy at prom looking as happy as can be. She looked amazing. There were also pictures of her with friends, in college graduating, and one that looked to be pretty recent. It was almost like a brief timeline of her life and it both warmed him and gave him a sense that he was out of his league by being here in her apartment.

"Profiling me Spence?" she asked him warmly as he jumped a little at her unexpectedly being right behind him.

He turned to look at her. She was smiling and looked gorgeous, but he could also see some nervousness in her eyes that she was trying to hide; as if she were actually genuinely worried about what he thought of her in that moment. He tried to smile and chuckled to try to hide his own feeling of discomfort.

"Of course not, just admiring your pictures and some of your books. It looks like you have many great memories." He said as he held her gaze for a moment. Finally JJ turned away.

"I won't lie I do…even if I had to bust my butt at times to get where I am now. As for the books, as much as they may interest you most of them are pretty boring. They're mostly from when I went to school. I'm sure you could get through them in no time, but not all of us are geniuses." She teased as she placed two glasses and a wine bottle on the coffee table.

Spencer smiled as he watched her. "Maybe I'll have to try them sometime. They can't be that boring."

"They aren't that exciting either." She answered with a chuckle as she sat at one end of the couch and turned on the tv, more for background noise than anything else.

Spencer seemed more relaxed than he had been at her office, but for whatever reason JJ found that her nerves were starting to creep up on her. Maybe it was because she had feelings for him and now that he was looking at her things, she was hoping that she was meeting his expectations of her. Or maybe it was because this was really only the second time she had a guy over to her place in this setting since she had moved to Virginia and she was feeling kind of rusty. Whatever the reason, the tv helped calm her insecurities some, even though she was focused on Spencer and not it.

"That's because you're obviously not a bookworm." He teased back as he thumbed through one of the books.

"More like a social butterfly." He smiled as he put the book down and walked over to join her.

"And you're a bookworm in need of a butterfly." She laughed as she began to pour the wine.

"That's the funny thing about butterflies…they're pretty to look at and they seem harmless enough…" Spencer began as he accepted a glass from JJ.

"Kind of like me." JJ cut him off and smiled before taking a sip of her wine.

Spencer took a sip of his own wine as he felt his cheeks turn a little red. To his credit he kept his eyes locked with JJ's. When he finally glanced away, it was to briefly let his eyes wander and appraise her body. JJ tried her best not to shiver as she watched him very briefly look her over with a certain lust that she had never seen from him before.

"Yeah, you could definitely pass for a butterfly." He smiled finally, as he looked away and took another sip of wine, trying to appear as confident as possible.

JJ looked away and did the same, suddenly feeling as if the room had gotten a lot warmer as her cheeks flushed. It had been that brief moment when he looked JJ over that Spencer thought he could see the desire she had for him. He thought maybe he was imagining it, but she had willingly let him blatantly get away with checking her out and using it as a form of flirtation. He had never done something so bold with a girl before and although he hoped he hadn't overstepped any boundaries, her reaction had empowered him a little. They both quietly sipped at their wine for a moment, watching the random movie that was playing on tv.

"So, Spence. Uh, is everything ok? You seemed kind of preoccupied back at the office." JJ finally spoke up once her glass was empty.

She poured herself another and did the same for Spence when he offered his glass, as he contemplated whether to tell her the truth. He took another sip and JJ watched him intently as he continued to stare towards the tv.

"Yeah. Just a lot on my mind I guess." He finally offered.

"Is it anything you want to talk about?" JJ asked. Reid paused for a moment before answering.

"There's just been a lot going on. We've been really busy with case work and some of the recent cases have been particularly dark. Especially the one in Mexico." He offered as he glanced at her, finding that she still hadn't taken her eyes off him.

"I don't know how you do it; look at all those case files." He smiled weakly. JJ chuckled.

"Sometimes I don't sleep." She responded honestly as she took another sip.

"I can't say I blame you, I don't always sleep either. That's why I read."

"We've covered this, apparently I don't read as much as some people because it's not exciting." She smiled at him taking his hint. Reid chuckled back.

"It's not a bad thing. It's just how I personally deal with things. If I can put my focus on improving my mind and learning things, it takes that focus off the horrors we see every day. I'm still getting used to it, even after a couple of years." He finished.

"So am I." JJ answered in agreement.

"How do you deal with it? Because in some ways you see more than we do." Reid asked curiously.

JJ sighed and shifted a little so she was now sitting on her legs. She looked at him.

"I don't know, I just do. Sometimes I'll go to the gym, sometimes I'll call a friend and talk, or sometimes I'll watch a movie and eat some ice cream. Different things I guess. I can't say I go out that much, we're too busy. This job can be kind of lonely." She looked at him, her eyes looking a little sad.

Reid nodded his head in agreement as he turned back to the tv and took another sip. JJ sighed quietly as she found herself once again dwelling on how lonely she had been feeling lately.

"Is that why you invited me over tonight?" Reid asked boldly without looking at her.

"Excuse me?" JJ asked as she was snapped out of her thoughts and caught off guard.

"You were feeling kind of lonely and needed some company?" he asked this time looking at her.

JJ could feel him reading her and she sighed. She knew he would be able to tell if she was lying to him.

"Yeah, I guess so." She answered as she stared at her wine as she swirled it around a little in her glass. Reid remained silent as he thought about her answer.

"I guess…I'm just frustrated because of how much this job takes away sometimes. I love what we do, especially when we catch the "bad guys" and save innocent lives." She continued as she met his eyes with hers.

"It's just…this job is so demanding that it makes it impossible to have a real relationship with anyone. I have trouble staying in contact with friends because we work all hours and spend half of our time away. And having a real relationship with someone is basically impossible."

"You mean like a boyfriend?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." JJ sighed.

"To be honest the last real date I was on was with you." She said quietly. Spencer looked away.

"That didn't go too well." He mumbled.

JJ watched him as his body language told her he was feeling insecure again. She knew now was as good a time to be honest as any, or else she might lose him.

"Actually…I had a good time. If anything I regret that more didn't come from it." JJ said as she forced herself to make eye contact with Spence so that he knew that she meant it.

Spencer did a double take, not believing what he had just heard.

"Really?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah Spence. I don't care that you don't know a lot about football, we still had a good time. And yeah you can talk a lot and might be a little awkward, but honestly, I find it kind of cute. I wish we had gone out again." she answered.

She knew she was completely putting herself out there for him, and all she could hope was that he wouldn't shatter her. Reid didn't say anything for what seemed like a long while, his brain struggling to process what she had just said and what it all meant. This was a dream come true. These were essentially the words he had been praying to one day hear from her, even though he knew deep down the odds of that were very slim.

"You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes Spence. There's something to be said for not being a meathead." She said quietly with a small smile, snapping him back to reality once again.

"JJ…I…never thought I'd hear you say that." he stuttered.

"I…I've always had a crush on you and I was thrilled to go to the game with you, but I just thought…I thought you were just being nice." Spencer spit out, deciding if she was going to put herself out there then he should too.

JJ's face brightened and the way she smiled at him gave him butterflies.

"Thanks Spence, but I wasn't just being nice. You're one of the nicest, most honest and sincere guys I've ever met. It's hard to find a good guy like that these days. I really regret that we didn't pursue things further right after that date." She said as she finished her wine, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"I just…I never dreamed that you would want to continue something with someone like me. A bookworm. I don't seem like your type."

JJ laughed a little.

"I don't have a type Spence. Besides, I'm a butterfly. Like I said before, every good bookworm could use a butterfly." She grinned as she moved towards him.

Spence smiled back as his face turned red. He couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. The best dream of his life. Damn JJ looked sexy as she moved towards him. Could he really do this? Whatever this was? Where ever this was going? His mind continued to race as she took the glass from his hand and placed it on the coffee table behind them.

"Just be warned, Spence. I may be a butterfly, but I'm not that harmless." JJ said with a glint in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story. Here's the next part, probably a strong T rating so please use discretion. **

Spencer sucked in his breath as JJ put her hand s on his knees and forced him to flatten them. She looked up and smiled at him as he smiled back at her nervously. Carefully she crawled into his lap, positioning herself so that she was sitting on his lower thighs and straddling him with her legs. Spencer bit his lip to keep from groaning as she made herself comfy in his lap. His member was getting harder by the minute and he was glad that she had left some distance between them, praying that she couldn't feel the growing lump in his pants.

"JJ…"he practically gasped as her legs hugged him tighter so she could keep her balance as she brought her face towards his.

"Yes, Spence?" JJ smiled, her soft lips just inches from his. Spencer looked at her, barely able to breathe or function as her amazing perfume filled his nostrils.

"You're so beautiful." Was all he could manage to say as he moved to close the distance with her.

Very gently their lips met and they shared a soft kiss, both timidly feeling out the other to see if this was real. They sat like that as the world around them stopped. Finally, JJ moved to pull away, but Spencer put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her forward, forcing the kiss to continue, hoping that it would never end.

He sensually sucked on her bottom lip as JJ gladly kissed him back, happily surprised that he was actually a pretty good kisser. Slowly they parted, both out of breath but immediately wanting to go for another round. JJ smiled and bit her lower lip, shifting her body slightly closer to Spence as he watched her, still dazed that this was happening.

Spencer tried to think of something to briefly take his mind off JJ. Her shifting and the way her nice butt fit in his lap was beginning to make him throb and he knew it would only be a matter of time until she noticed.

JJ looked as happy as he had ever seen her, and her smile made him smile and feel warm inside. He wanted her. And the fact that she seemingly wanted him was enough to set him off right now. He reminded himself to practice patience and that this wasn't his first rodeo, so he should stop acting like a 15 year old boy and get himself back under control. Sure this was different because this was with the girl of his dreams, but he still couldn't seem too eager or easy, it would probably turn her off.

Their lips met again and JJ cupped his cheeks to deepen the kiss. They slowly pulled apart only to start again. Spencer ran one of his hands through her blonde hair, enjoying the feel and fulfilling another one of his fantasies. He twirled a strand of her hair and forced her head to stay in place, both taking turns being the dominant one as they made out like teenagers on the couch.

Spencer groaned when JJ's tongue entered his mouth and brushed along the inside of his cheek. Finally they parted, chests heaving and out of breath. Spencer kept one of his hands buried in her hair and lightly stroked her head as they looked intently at each other.

"That was amazing Spence." JJ smiled once she was finally able to catch her breath.

"You aren't too bad yourself JJ." He smiled sheepishly.

Some of her hair had fallen out of place and covered part of her face. Damn she looked sexy, Spencer thought as he reached up and carefully tucked the hair behind her ear letting his fingers lightly run along the outside of her ear.

JJ smiled and ran her hands along his chest as they shared another kiss, tugging on his tie to force him to lean impossibly closer to her. They continued like this for a while, the tv and everything else around them long forgotten. They took turns exploring each other's mouths as JJ's hands stroked his chest and Spencer's hands remained shyly around her face and shoulders.

Spencer felt like he was in heaven with JJ comfortably in his lap, making out with him. He could've stayed like this forever. But he wanted more. And he was almost sure that JJ was looking for more. He was beginning to get worried that if he didn't start to become more bold then she would start to get bored with him; even though this was merely his own insecurity shining through once more.

Gradually he ran his hands gently down her back, parting their kiss so he could go to work on her neck and jaw line. JJ closed her eyes and gasped as he paused to suck on her pulse point just beneath the collar of her blouse.

"Spence…" she gasped happily as he let his lips softly drag along the sensitive side of her neck all the way around to her throat. He lightly nipped at her skin as JJ moaned in response.

"Spence, where is this coming from?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"I've had a little practice." He said to her kindly.

"And I've read some books. I know some of the better hidden pleasure points on the human body." He said calmly as he came back to face her.

"Well you're amazing." She smiled warmly.

"Better than you expected?" Spencer stared at her.

"Honestly, yes. Not to say I didn't expect anything, just, not this." She paused.

"Every relationship I've had the guy wasn't quite this…sensual. I guess. I don't know how to describe it. I guess it's been a while." JJ smiled sheepishly.

"How long?" Spencer asked before he could catch himself, his curiosity getting the best of him.

JJ looked at him with a surprised look on her face. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt. But if she wanted this, all of this, she had to be honest with him and she knew it.

"It's been a few months since I seriously made out with someone." JJ said with a sigh as she looked at him.

"I know, pathetic, right?" she said shyly.

"Not really." Spencer replied with a smile. To be honest it was a bit of a surprise to him, but a good one for as far as he was concerned. He knew that was just his jealousy talking though, he wanted her to be happy.

"Like you said earlier we're really busy, it's hard to have a relationship in our line of work." He said as he gazed into her baby blue eyes.

"So it's been a while for you too then?" She asked knowingly.

"Yeah, since we went to L.A." Spencer responded as JJ's face dropped a little.

"That wasn't that long ago." She said quietly, suddenly feeling a little less confident and a little bit more pathetic. She suddenly felt a little more vulnerable. How pathetic was she if even Spence, the socially awkward one, was getting more action than her?

"It's been long enough…"Spencer said as JJ felt as though he was now unintentionally piling on her.

"Though not as long as you I suppose."

JJ looked up and shot him a death glare, only to find that he was smiling and laughing at her reaction.

"Just kidding JJ, relax." He smiled as he moved in to kiss her.

"Be careful Spence, just because it's been a little while doesn't mean I'm easy." She said with a smirk as her lips teased his.

Spencer laughed, wisely keeping his witty comments to himself. JJ shifted in his lap once again, this time causing her butt to grind on his member as they were now groin to groin. Spencer let out a deep groan of pleasure as his eyes became wide.

"Do you like that Spence?" JJ asked with a sly smile.

"Yess." He purred as she shifted again, causing his throbbing member back into action.

"Good, then I'll stop." She smiled as she moved back so she was back to her original position further down in his lap, content that she had gotten him back appropriately.

Spencer smiled as he looked at her, thoroughly impressed by just how sexy she could be. Their eyes lingered and Spencer moved in for another kiss. Just as they were about to make contact JJ pulled away again. Spencer was ready this time though, knowing that she was playing games with him to get him back for his earlier teasing.

"No you don't." he said boldly as he placed his hand on the back of her head and forced her forward into his waiting lips.

This time the kiss was hungrier, more animalistic as they kissed furiously. Spencer groaned into her mouth when she lightly bit down on his lip, her hands roughly running through his hair. Spencer moved to pull away, finally out of breath, but this time it was JJ's turn to force him to continue by pulling on his hair. When they finally pulled away JJ smiled as Spencer looked ravished, even though he had been the initiator.

"Damn you're not so harmless are you?" Spencer said as he caught his breath.

"I warned you." JJ smiled back with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"You need to be a little less timid though if you're looking to show a girl a good time." JJ said with a slight wink after a moment, as she noticed that his hands had remained safely on her back. Spence shifted a little uncomfortably as she looked at him.

"I didn't want to overstep any boundaries." He said softly. JJ giggled.

"You aren't overstepping any boundaries if it's wanted…you need to stop being so shy. It's admirable, but right now it's just you and me. Whatever happens is between us, no one else has to know." She reassured him with a kind smile. Spencer smiled back.

"That right there is another reason why I like you so much." He stated.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're so compassionate and understanding…and so relaxed when it's appropriate." He admired. JJ laughed.

"I try, but you also need to work on loosening up a little bit, sometimes it's good to be bold." She hinted.

"Is it?" Spencer arched his eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, it is." She nodded.

"Go ahead, show me something." JJ grinned as they moved closer to each other.

Their lips met and Spencer brought both of his hands up her back, into her hair. He played with her golden tresses in his hands, mussing her hair and letting some of her locks run between his fingers.

"You're tangling my hair." JJ said between kisses as his fingers tugged on her hair.

"I know, it feels good, and you look so sexy." Spencer replied, his hands pushing her hair from her forehead to the back of her head.

JJ knew it would probably be a pain to comb out later, but for now she didn't care, it felt good and it was interesting to see where Spence would go with the boldness she had allowed him. Her hands continued to rub up and down his thin chest, her fingers secretly undoing the buttons on his sweater vest.

Spencer untangled his hands from JJ's hair, his hands trailing lightly down the sides of her face and down to the collar of her blouse. JJ hardly noticed as she sucked on his lips, too caught up in the kiss they were sharing. Spencer lightly pulled the collar down and away from the sides of her neck, his hands trailing gradually lower down her blouse as he did so.

His fingers came to a stop at the button on her upper chest and without hesitation he unbuttoned it and pulled the fabric apart. Only the button over JJ's breasts and her bra kept his eyes from gazing at them now. Their kiss broke and they pressed their foreheads together as they once again tried to catch their breath.

Spencer pulled back slightly and looked down, peering directly down her blouse and staring at her cleavage, taking in what little he could with his eyes. Her skin looked so soft and delicate, even more so than he had imagined. He wanted nothing more than to touch her.

JJ saw what he was doing and allowed it, although she couldn't suppress the shiver that it sent through her body. He looked so hungry for her in that moment and it turned her on that much more. She watched as he slowly brought his hand to her left breast, his long, strong fingers moving closer. JJ gasped in anticipation as he gently cupped her breast, his finger lightly running along it and circling where he knew her nipple would be.

"Spence…" she cooed as he touched her just so.

"Do you like this?" he asked as his thumb trailed to her other breast.

"Yes…" she gasped as he touched her other breast with the same care.

"Is this bold enough for you?" he asked with a glint in his eye. JJ opened her eyes to meet his and smiled.

"Definitely, this is more like it." She said lustfully.

Spencer gave a slight nod, feeling less nervous and more empowered with the more he did and the positive way she reacted to him. He was ready to enact every fantasy he had of her if she would let him. He was in complete bliss.

Spencer's fingers moved off of JJ's breast and towards the button that was covering them. He pinched the button between his fingers and moved to push it through the hole when JJ brought her hand up and stopped him at the last moment.

"Wait, not yet." She smiled kindly as she slowly guided his hands away from her chest.

Spencer looked at her questioningly, wondering if he had done something wrong, or if she were merely teasing him or trying to teach him boundaries. JJ remained silent though as she brought his hands safely back down to his sides.

"Is everything ok?" he asked finally.

"Yeah." She smiled, not saying anything else. Carefully she rolled herself off his lap and back onto the couch as Spencer watched her, still not sure what she was doing.

"Come here." She said to him quietly as she slouched in the couch next to him. Spencer did as she commanded and rolled onto his side to face her.

"Kiss me, gently." She said simply.

Spencer paused for a minute but quickly obliged. His lips lightly sucked on hers, as he could tell they were a little puffier from before from all of the kissing. Spencer's muscles tightened a little as JJ brought her hands to his shoulders and gently pulled his sweater vest down his arms and off, letting it drop to the floor. Spencer was caught a little off guard, but continued to kiss her, his hands safely positioned on either side of her on the couch.

"You're being shy again Spence." JJ mumbled as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach, guiding it under her untucked blouse.

Gently, Spencer rubbed her warm stomach, enjoying how toned she was and how smooth her skin was. He continued to stroke her stomach, gradually pulling her blouse up as his hand glided closer and closer to her breasts.

JJ kissed his neck and undid the knot in his tie with her fingers as she did so. Spencer groaned as JJ showed that she too could find his pulse point as she sucked on it as he had done to her earlier. Soon she had his tie off and her fingers began to work on the buttons on his shirt, undoing one, then another, then another. She placed light kisses along his jawbone as she ran her hands along his smooth, tight chest.

JJ pulled him close to her as she kissed along his collarbone and down towards his chest, gasping loudly when Spencer responded by plunging one of his fingers into her belly button. JJ writhed a little on the couch as his soft hands did wonders to her belly, leaving her to wonder what else his hands could do.

She moved her lips lower still, kissing his breastbone and nipping at his skin gently with her teeth. Spencer groaned in response, his hand moving lower down her stomach and almost instinctively towards her pants.

JJ felt the path his hand was leaving on her, and she began to tingle as his hand came perilously close to her waist. She kissed him on the chest once more, before pulling away just as his hand reached her pants. Spencer held in a whimper as she stopped placing her feathered kisses on his chest and sat up.

"I think it's time for bed." JJ said as she stood up, her face red and flustered.

She pulled her blouse back down as Spencer felt as though she was tearing his heart out of his chest. Was she really ending their night just like that? After everything they had just done and discussed? Had he done something wrong? Pushed her too quickly? His mind went back into overdrive as he avoided eye contact with her.

"JJ, I'm sorry…I'll go if you want…" he began without looking up at her.

Before he could continue she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. He looked up at her and was surprised to see her eyes were still filled with lust and compassion. JJ turned off the tv and extended her hand to him silently. Spencer paused for a second before accepting her hand as she helped him up.

"You're coming with me." She said with a small smile, easing his doubts and leading him towards her bedroom.

Spencer wanted to say something but he was speechless; his brain still trying to process that he was staying the night, at JJ's decision. Not that he was about to argue. This was almost certainly going to be the best night of his life, even if they didn't go the distance, they had already gone farther than he previously ever hoped for. Now as JJ led him into her bedroom and softly closed the door behind them, Spencer begged his brain to shut off so he could give in to his inhibitions…

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up soon and I should warn it will probably be smutty so I'll likely have to raise the rating. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again to everyone reading this story. This chapter is long and smutty, hence the M rating. If this isn't your thing, you can skip to chapter 5 when it is posted in the next day or two.**

Spencer thought he could hear his heart beat from his nervousness and the calm stillness in JJ's room. He took a quick glance around the dark room, committing the layout to memory.

She had a soft looking queen-sized bed to the right side of the room, with a small bedside table next to it. There was a window to the left of the bed that let some natural light into the room. There was also a chest of drawers with some of JJ's belongings on it, and a closet where she certainly kept her clothes. The room wasn't anything spectacular, but it was cozy and personalized just enough to make it JJ's.

JJ approached him as she watched him survey her room, her hand dragged lightly along his lower back as she circled to meet him.

"Is it like you imagined?" JJ asked as she faced him.

"I didn't really know what to expect to be honest, but this is nice." He told her as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Really? You didn't know what to expect? And you call yourself a profiler." She smiled as their bodies met.

"Well if I had to take a guess, I would've guessed your whole room would be pink." He said with a grin as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Ew, pink? Really Spence?"

"No, I'm kidding." Spencer laughed. "This is about right. Nothing over the top, but definitely you." He said quietly as their lips met again.

"I have nothing against pink, don't get me wrong. I just can't imagine having everything pink, it's not me." JJ explained.

"I agree completely." Spencer nodded as they kissed again.

Spencer let his hands wander down to her butt as they kissed, rubbing her and giving it a firm squeeze, bringing her body further into his as JJ groaned.

"Someone's a little excited." JJ smirked as she felt the bulge poking at her lower belly. Spencer turned a little red, unable to hide the feeling of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Spence, that's good." She smiled as she ran her hand down his bare chest.

"It'd be a bit of a problem if you weren't, we'd have to cut the night short." She winked at him.

"You have that effect on me." He whispered.

"Good." JJ said as she kissed him again, groaning when Spencer squeezed her ass.

"Is this better than your fantasy?" she asked hotly when the kiss broke.

"Definitely." Spencer answered quickly. JJ nodded her head in approval.

"Do you fantasize about me a lot, Spence?" she asked as she teasingly ground on his midsection. Spencer chuckled.

"More than you know, especially as I got to know you better." He replied honestly, bringing an even wider smile to JJ's face.

She moved and turned her head, lightly sucking on his ear lobe as Spencer's knees became weak.

"I fantasize about you too sometimes." She whispered into his ear.

The way she said it almost made him lose it right where he stood. He had to have her, now. Slowly he began to guide her backwards towards her bed. They were a couple of steps away when JJ stopped him, placing her hand forcefully on his chest to make him focus.

"Spence. I need you to know I don't usually do this." She said as she looked at him intently with her eyes. Spencer merely nodded in response.

"I'm serious. I don't usually go all the way this quickly. I'm making an exception for you because I know you and I want you. I don't want you to get the wrong impression though." She finished.

Spencer stared at her for a moment before responding.

"I believe you, JJ. I never thought differently about you. I know you don't do random hookups like some people. I know this means something. I'm not judging you." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"And yes, I want this too. More than anything." He smiled although she could tell he was a little nervous.

They stared at each other for a long moment, JJ searching his eyes to make sure he was being genuine so she could put her own insecurities to rest. When she looked into his eyes she saw honesty, nervousness, and more than anything desire. Sure she might be crazy to think she could actually see that just by looking in his eyes, but she was convinced that she did.

Spencer began to feel more self conscious as JJ stared into him, trying to see into his inner depths. He wondered what she was looking for, and whether or not she was considering backing out from what they had been building up to all night. He prayed that she wouldn't let him down.

Just as he was becoming worried, JJ moved in and kissed him passionately on the lips. That was the only cue Spencer needed as he quickly walked her backwards the rest of the way to her bed. JJ's legs gave out when the backs of her knees hit the bed and she landed on the bed, pulling Spencer down on top of her.

"I'm all yours Spence." She whispered as they kissed.

Spencer quickly became lost in his inner fantasies and desires, as it was as though her words triggered him. He quickly moved a hand to her breasts squeezing and massaging them gently through her clothing as he went back to placing light kisses along her jaw.

JJ moaned as he squeezed one of her breasts just so, moving her hands to his shirt so she could undo the rest of his buttons. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned, JJ stopped him long enough to pull the clothing off of him and toss it off the side of the bed. Normally Spencer might feel a little self conscious about being shirtless, but he was so wrapped up with JJ that he barely noticed or cared.

JJ placed her hands on his back and tried to force him closer to her so she could give his chest some more attention with her lips. That would force Spencer to stop what he was doing and right now that was the last thing he wanted.

"Wait." He ordered her as he pulled away.

JJ whimpered but gave in as she watched his hands travel down her body. He stopped to rub her hips before bringing his hands to the front of her waist. He wasted little time in unbuttoning and unzipping her pants.

"Feeling bold now, huh Spence?" JJ gasped as he gently tugged her pants down.

Spencer's lips curled a little but he was too lost in what he was doing. He pulled her pants down her pretty, slender legs and eventually off her body, tossing the clothing off the end of the bed. His eyes traveled back up her, taking in every inch of her legs and thighs. When his eyes reached her waist, it took all he could from peaking early in his pants. She wasn't wearing anything special, but just the sight of her in her panties made him ready to explode.

JJ tried not to shiver as he stared at her, the way that he eyed her lustfully turning her on even more. They were quickly reaching the point of no return.

Spencer brought his hands back up her, again rubbing her hips but enjoying the feeling even more as only JJ's cotton panties separated him from her skin. Slowly his hands traveled up her farther, his hand getting in position to unbutton her blouse. Just as he was about to, JJ caught him off guard by bucking him off of her and flipping him on his back. Before he knew it he was looking up at JJ and she was straddling him as she giggled from his reaction.

"It's my turn." She answered his quizzical look simply.

Spencer's breathing began to increase as JJ started placing very light kisses along his chest. He groaned as she lightly nipped one of his nipples. His hands instinctively traveled down her back, cupping and massaging her backside through her panties as she leaned over him.

JJ did her best to ignore him as she continued to kiss along his abdomen, some of her hair falling down over her face, lightly tickling his skin and causing him to writhe beneath her. The feeling of her hair teasing his skin while she lightly kissed and licked him was almost too much for Spencer.

"JJ…" he groaned as she briefly sucked on his belly button.

JJ simply giggled against his skin, enjoying how blissful he was. Spencer continued to rub her butt, his fingertips sliding under her waistband and briefly touching her soft, smooth skin.

"Spence..." JJ giggled again. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" she said with a smile as she met his eyes.

"You have no idea…I want you, now." He said, choosing to be honest over playing games.

"Soon." JJ responded as she unbuckled his belt.

Her fingers deftly worked the button on his pants, and she carefully rolled off of him; laying beside him so she could pull his pants off. Spencer used it as an opportunity to take back some of the control he had lost. As her hands worked on his pants, he cupped her face and gave JJ another kiss on the lips. His hand traveled down her neck and towards her blouse once more.

This time she didn't stop him as he began to open the buttons on her blouse, his eyes taking her in as he went. Spencer felt goose bumps begin to form on his legs, as JJ now had his pants down past his knees, but he was too focused on undressing her to care. Soon JJ had his pants off and Spencer had her blouse off as they took turns pulling the clothing from each other.

"You're so beautiful." Spencer said as he gazed into her eyes and stroked her cheek.

He wanted her to know that he meant it. JJ smiled as she bit down on her lower lip.

"I was going to say, if you thought I was ugly, you're doing a poor job of showing it." She teased as she glanced down at the tent in his boxers.

Spencer couldn't help but to turn red, happy that she was turned on and liked what she saw, but embarrassed none the less.

"Do you have protection?" she asked as her hand came perilously close to sliding in his boxers.

"I have a condom in my wallet, in my pants." He whispered as she kept him on edge.

"You do?" JJ asked with a sly smile as he nodded in affirmation.

"I wouldn't have expected that from you Spence." She teased him once more.

"Better to be safe than sorry. You never know when you might need it." He said rationally.

"Good answer." JJ said as she sat up and moved to the end of the bed to retrieve his pants from the floor.

"I was going to kill you if you said you were expecting this from me tonight." She said as she bent down to pick up his pants as Spencer watched her, very much enjoying the view.

JJ tossed his pants back on the floor and came back with the condom in her hand. Spencer watched her as she laid down beside him once more, making herself comfy. He still couldn't believe this was really going to happen. He just prayed that he didn't disappoint her. He didn't want this to be a one-time occurrence.

"Are you ready, Spence?" she asked as she stroked his hair with her free hand.

"Yes" he did his best not to stutter. His voice was filled with desire.

"Are you?" he asked back as he looked at her.

"Yes, I want this." JJ answered without hesitation.

They both smiled and shared another kiss. Spencer moved his hands around to her back and very easily unclasped her bra, the ease of which surprised JJ a little. He pulled the straps down her arms and took the bra off of her, flinging it to the floor.

His eyes stared for a long moment at her small, pert breasts. Other men might've preferred larger breasts, but Spencer wouldn't trade JJ's breasts for anything. This sentiment was confirmed when he began to touch and kiss them, causing JJ to throw her head back and moan in ecstasy.

"Yes, Spence." She purred as he cupped one of her breasts and brought her nipple to his mouth, sucking on it.

"Oh, Spence, don't stop." She cooed as his fingers played with one of her breasts, and his mouth gave her other one the appropriate attention.

Spencer could stay like this forever, JJ's breasts were so soft and beautiful, and watching her come unraveled was a sight to behold. It wasn't until JJ began to get used to the feel of his hands working wonders on her breasts and said breasts began to feel a little raw, that she was able to regain some focus.

Gently she ran her hand down Spencer's skinny body until she reached his boxers. Spencer was still too focused on her chest to notice as she tugged his boxers down. The feeling of the cool air hitting his manhood made Spencer keenly aware of what JJ had just done. He was naked. He looked at her as she stared at him, hoping she would be satisfied by what she saw. JJ bit her lip as she took in the sight of him, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her.

"You're so handsome Spence, and big." She whispered to him as her hand traveled back up his leg, leaving a trail of goose bumps on his legs once more after she had dispatched of his boxers.

Spencer closed his eyes and almost went over the edge as she felt her hand lightly rub his thigh, his body tingling.

"JJ…" he gasped as her hand came within an inch of him.

"Relax Spence." JJ said softly as she lightly wrapped her hand around his throbbing member.

Spencer moaned and groaned as JJ gently applied pressure as her hand went slowly up and down his shaft. She watched him as he squirmed in response, enjoying the control she had over him and how good she was making him feel. Spencer was sure he was going to come right then and there, but by the grace of God he was somehow able to hold out a little longer.

Carefully JJ ripped open the condom package. She wrapped her hands around his manhood once more as she slowly pulled the condom on as Spencer groaned once more.

"I think you're ready Spence." JJ smiled as she came back up to face him.

"Yes, I am… but, you're not." He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"You should do something about that." She winked at him.

Spencer didn't need to be told twice as his hands quickly went to her waist. In the blink of an eye he had pulled her panties off, JJ positioning her legs to help make it easier for him. He stared at her once again as this time JJ couldn't suppress the shudder it caused. He brought his hand to her thigh and slowly slid it between her legs. JJ gasped as he touched her intimates, partially returning what she had just done to him.

"Spence…please…" she breathed as his finger traced along her most sensitive of areas.

"What?" he asked nearly lost in his own bliss.

"Take me, please. Now." She gasped as she too now felt close to the edge.

They shared another passionate lip lock as JJ crawled on top of Spencer's sprawled out body. She straddled him and he gripped her hips as he helped her lower herself on to him. They both let out loud groans of pleasure as Spencer slowly entered her. He felt so big and JJ felt tighter than Spencer could've ever imagined.

They continued to kiss as Spencer ran his hand through JJ's hair and she ran her hand along his chest. At first Spencer didn't move, instead basking in the feel of actually being inside of JJ and how she fit so tightly around his member. JJ shifted her hips a little, causing them both to groan from the feel as she felt him penetrate her even deeper in response, almost filling her completely.

Spencer began to see stars as though he hadn't even begun to thrust into her yet, he was on the very cusp of climaxing. Unbeknownst to him JJ wasn't that much farther behind him, their mutual desire for each other bringing them to their peaks before they had even really begun.

Spencer lifted his hips to thrust into her, once, twice, as JJ bounced in his lap and moaned his name in response. He barely made it to his fourth thrust when the feel and the sound of JJ calling his name were too much to handle.

"JJ…" he cried in pleasure as he came.

JJ felt him climax and that combined with how blissful he looked was enough to send her over the edge as well. Suddenly they found themselves laying there out of breath and embarrassed that things had ended so quickly, especially after so much build up.

"That was…kind of short, but amazing." JJ broke the silence finally once she had come back down to earth.

Spencer flushed in embarrassment.

"You were right after me." He said a little defensively. JJ looked up from where her head had been laying on his chest and grinned slightly.

"It's been a while, like I said; things kind of build up. What's your excuse?" JJ teased as she tried to lighten the embarrassment they both most certainly felt.

Spencer looked at her and returned her grin.

"I've been fantasizing about this for a long time. And it was better than any fantasy I could've ever come up with." He said honestly.

JJ's heart filled with emotion from his words. She quickly moved in and kissed him.

"Let's go again." She whispered as the kiss broke.

Spencer didn't have to be told twice as he quickly rolled JJ onto her back and laid on top. He kissed her chin as his hands went to her thighs and gently spread her legs. JJ's fingers dug into Spencer's back as one of his long fingers briefly penetrated her, his other hand rubbing the sensitive inside of her thigh.

"Yes, Spence. Take me." JJ gasped as he positioned himself between her legs. He tangled his hand in her hair as he slowly entered her again.

"Spence…" JJ moaned as he filled and stretched her once more.

This time it didn't take long for them to find their rhythm. JJ was prone and this was Spencer's chance to take her exactly how he wanted to, he had gotten a mulligan. The thought that JJ was his and only his, in this moment, was enough to fuel the animal desire burning inside him. He began to thrust into her harder and harder, and faster and faster as JJ rode with him, calling out his name. Her hands pulled on his hair but when that wasn't enough, she blissfully grabbed his butt with her hands, forcing him deeper inside of her.

They continued to grunt and groan, the sweat beginning to build up on their bodies and mix together as they became one. Spencer continued to set a fast pace, pumping into JJ and taking her exactly how he wanted to, releasing years of pent up desire for her.

In the back of her head JJ knew she would likely be sore in the morning, but she was currently in ecstasy and the sex they were having was the best she had ever had in her life. It was a little faster than she was used to, but it felt amazing, and the desire and lust Spencer had for her made it that much better. She knew this was real and genuine. There were real emotions; this wasn't just sex for the sake of having sex.

They continued to make love, the world around them coming to a complete stand still. Time didn't matter as in this moment they had each other, and they couldn't be happier.

Finally, it became too much for them to handle. JJ peaked as Spencer's fingers touched her sensitive area just so as he thrusted into her. JJ was still seeing stars as Spencer rode her through his own climax, their love making session coming to a blissful conclusion. They collapsed into each other in exhaustion, Spencer carefully pulling out of JJ when he had regained some of his senses.

"That was amazing Spence." JJ said as she cupped his face, her body glistening in sweat.

"Yes it was." Was all he could manage.

"You're the best I've ever had." She panted as she nuzzled into his neck as they were now laying side by side, wrapped in each other's arms.

"You are too, JJ. Easily." He replied. JJ stared at him for a moment.

"I lo…I'm glad you brought me home." She said, catching herself before she said what she really wanted to say. She couldn't use that word yet, and she didn't want to scare him off.

"So am I." he smiled. Spencer reached down, grabbing the bed sheets and pulling it over them. They kissed, gradually falling asleep with their bodies intertwined, both as happy as they had ever been before…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here it is, the last chapter. Thank you for the views and responses, I'm glad it was hot enough without losing any of the story hopefully. This IS the last chapter of this story, as it was intended to just be a short relationship story. I may add on to it or add some sort of sequel at some point depending on if it's wanted and if I have the muse. Right now I have a lot of ideas, with a couple of different one-shots and potentially a long story in the works. Again, thank you all, hope you enjoy!**

JJ groaned as she was awakened from her peaceful slumber by the sound of her cell phone going off. It had seemed like mere moments since she had fallen asleep, when in reality it had been a couple of hours. She didn't want to move. She was too warm and satisfied from being surrounded by warm sheets and the warm body pressed against her.

The phone stopped ringing and briefly she thought she had earned a reprieve. She knew better though as soon the sound of her ringtone disturbed the quiet peacefulness of her room once more. This time it was Spencer who groaned, his hand slowly moving off of where it had been resting on her stomach. They both had a good idea what a phone call to JJ's phone meant at this hour, but it didn't make either of them want to move any quicker.

Spencer rolled over onto his back from where he had been spooning with JJ, rubbing his eyes as he tried to force himself awake. JJ felt him roll over, immediately missing the feeling of his body pressed against hers. She would have to get up now.

Slowly she sat up, pausing for a moment to clear her head as she struggled to wake up. When she felt a little better she stood up, initially having to catch herself from falling as her legs were weak and tired as if she had been through an intense workout. Technically she had been she chuckled to herself.

The room was almost pitch black and although she could hear her phone, she didn't know exactly where it was. JJ made her way to the light switch and flicked it on, shielding her face as the light flooded her still sleepy eyes.

Spencer also groaned as it took a moment for his eyes to adjust as well. This better be important he thought. He knew it likely was. JJ's eyes had finally adjusted and she immediately scanned the room for her pants, oblivious to the fact that she was still completely naked.

Spencer however, was not. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light he looked for her and watched her. As soon as he saw she was walking around completely naked, he did a double take, now unable to take his eyes off her as he became hard again.

Finally JJ located her pants on the floor, near the end of her bed. She bent down and searched her pockets for the phone as Spencer watched and stared lustfully. Eventually she popped back up, phone in hand as she answered it.

It was Gideon, and they had another case; this one a government case involving the CIA. They had to report in immediately. JJ nodded as she spoke into the phone, promising that she was on her way and would be there soon. She turned around to face Spencer while she finished up on the phone, caught a little off guard to find him eyeing her body up and down lustfully.

It was then that she realized she was standing there completely nude, and that she had just given Spencer the best seat in the house. JJ's face turned bright red as she hung up the phone, but she didn't go out of her way to cover herself. She didn't want to seem too insecure, and he had just seen it all anyway. She could tell Spencer was turned on though.

"We have a case involving the CIA; we have to get to the BAU as soon as possible." She told him quietly just before his phone started ringing.

JJ found Spencer's pants on the floor not far from where she was standing and bent down once more to retrieve his phone for him. Once she had it she tossed it over to him so he could answer it. Spencer gave JJ a look and smiled. He answered the phone and it was Gideon, telling him the same thing JJ had just finished saying.

Spencer thanked him and told him he was on his way, as he watched JJ make her way around the room and begin to retrieve her clothes. She opened her closet and piled them on the floor in the corner. While she was going to be able to pick out a new set of clothes, Spencer would not. Unless he could find a spare set somewhere in his car, or take some from his ready bag if he had the time.

Spencer watched JJ as she quietly began to go through her closet looking for something to wear, regretting that her options were limited since she still hadn't found the time to do her laundry. As JJ was focused on her task at hand Spencer carefully climbed out of the bed and approached her, his manhood still standing at attention as he found her too enticing to pass up.

"JJ…I need your help." He said softly as he put his hands on her shoulders.

She flinched at first, not expecting him to be right behind her, but immediately she relaxed into his touch. She turned to face him, a wry smile quickly forming on her face when she looked down at him.

"Yes, it looks like you do, Spence." She smiled. "But we can't right now, we have to get to the office." she finished.

He stroked her cheek softly and kissed her. JJ closed her eyes, not wanting to leave him or the comforts of her room to face the horrors of the world once more.

"Maybe later." She whispered after the kiss had broken.

Spencer paused for a moment, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Actually, I can't find my boxers." He said sheepishly.

JJ arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really?" she asked, not completely buying it.

"Yeah, they must be around the bed somewhere." He answered.

JJ looked at him for a moment before sighing and walking towards the bed.

"Sometimes you're hopeless Spence." She laughed.

Spencer watched as she got closer to the bed, waiting for the perfect moment. Just as JJ reached the side of the bed and bent down to look underneath it, Spencer grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed, quickly jumping on top of her as she giggled.

"Spence! What are you doing!" she laughed as he began to ravish her.

"I want you. One more time before we go." He said as he sucked on her earlobe.

"Spence, we have to go to work." She pleaded as his hand traveled down her towards her thighs, though she really didn't want to leave for work just yet either.

"Just give me five minutes." He whispered as he pushed her legs apart. JJ laughed again.

"Is that all you need?" she teased.

"After seeing you stand there naked like that? Yeah that's about right." He said desperately as he began to push himself inside of her once more.

"Oh…Spence." She moaned. JJ wrapped her legs around him, forcing him in deeper.

"You can make it ten." Was all she was able to gasp before he pumped into her again, taking her breath away once more.

/

They had made it to the office half an hour later, no one saying a word about them walking into the office together, not even Garcia when she met them in the parking garage for the elevator ride up. The sex had been great and after they had recovered they both quickly threw their clothes on; JJ a clean pair, Spencer the same pair though again no one seemed to notice.

Spencer drove them as JJ did the best to comb out the tangles in her hair. Her hair didn't look quite as neat or positioned as usual, but she had done her best to make it look as professional as possible. They were both sure the team would likely not even care; it was after all, the wee hours of the morning.

They had arrived and were immediately escorted by a pair of CIA agents, knowing immediately that whatever this was, it was pretty serious. They entered the conference room and sat down next to each other; keeping the appropriate space as they waited to be briefed after the appropriate greetings had been made.

Both JJ and Spencer looked over the case file, doing their best to focus on the case rather than what had just happened between them. It was in that moment that they were both happy they had strong poker faces, even in a room filled with tired profilers.

Hotchner and Gideon briefed the team on the situation, and once the discussion and questions were over, the team split up. Spencer was happy that JJ would be staying at the office with Garcia; it was safer and it would give him space to focus on the case rather than on her. He watched as she got up to leave with Garcia, escorted out by a CIA agent. They shared a quick look as she left their eyes meeting for an instant, both of them thinking the same thing…"stay safe, see you soon".

In other situations Spencer might be jealous, especially as he saw the CIA agent not so discretely check out JJ's backside. JJ was pretending to be oblivious, but he knew better. She knew the agent was checking her out, but she was used to it and even though it would normally make her a little uncomfortable, the reality was she didn't care. She had Spence now, and he had her. That was why even though Spencer was sorry to see her go, he knew she would return.

They had each other now and as long as they were happy, they weren't going to let anything or anyone get between them. Because while that CIA agent might be trying to picture JJ, Spencer knew exactly what she looked like, and it was an image he would never forget. He had just had the greatest night of his life with her, and he couldn't wait to relive it just as soon as the case was over…

T


End file.
